Resurrection
Resurrection is the third episode of the first season of Showtime's Penny Dreadful and the third episode overall. Synopsis Dr. Frankenstein is confronted by the consequences of his past. Vanessa has a vision of Mina, which leads her, Sir Malcolm, Ethan and Sembene to a strange discovery at the London Zoo. Plot As Proteus's body lies ripped apart on the floor, Frankenstein’s Monster, tell his tale about what he’s been up to since he was “born.” Much of Victor’s motivation/obsession in bridging life and death came from watching his mother Caroline die painfully when he was young, and he'd come to romanticize what it might be like to create life. Frankenstein's Monster's birth was not the poetry he imagined it to be; as the Monster went on a rampage while cover in blood, leading Victor to flee from his first born. Rejected by his creator, the Creature eventually taught himself about the human world. By the time he ventured out into it, he knew how to read and speak, and managed to befriend a stage actor named Vincent Brand who had given him a job, a place to stay, and a name: Caliban. Caliban is shown always working in the shadows, covering his resurrection scars with his jacket, and giving longing glances at the theatre's lead actress, Maud Gunneson. Caliban explains to Victor what he wants from him: an immortal bride and then he'll leave and Victor will never have to worry about him coming after him again. Victor is reluctant, but Caliban threatens to kill everyone Victor loves if he refuses. Vanessa is contacted by Mina’s spirit begging her to save her from "hungry creatures all around." Using the clues in Mina’s message and the animal sounds she heard in her vision, Vanessa figures out that Mina is being held at the London Zoo. She, Malcolm, Sembene, and Ethan, who offers to go along as a shooter because he needs money for Brona’s medicine, enter the zoo at night to find Mina. They wander around searching when the group gets surrounded by several wolves. Vanessa, Sembene, and Malcolm are about to freak out, but Ethan seems to know just what to do, ordering Vanessa to stay perfectly still as he presents a hand to the wolves. One wolf approaches, bites his hand without hurting it, and then the wolves leave. The group continues their search for Mina, but instead stumble across a feral young man eating at a dead animal. They capture him and bring him back to the basement in Malcolm’s place, where it’s established that the man is named Fenton, and he is a servant of the Dark Lord, the vampire who kidnapped Mina. Malcolm is all for beating the man to death to find out where Mina is. Ethan, however, refuses to be party to torture and stops him just as Victor arrives to round out the group. Everyone returns upstairs to discuss their next move. Victor believes they can cure Fenton and hopefully break the vampire’s hold on him by using blood transfusions. As reluctant as Ethan is to be party to such experimental treatments, he and the rest of the people in the room Sembene, Vanessa, Malcolm, and Victor, swear loyalty to each other and to the cause, pledging to "go as far as their souls will allow," Vanessa figures out that the vision she had that brought them to the zoo was a trap, and asks Malcolm why. Recalling the Egyptologist's warningSéance, Malcolm tells her the trap was meant for her but denies knowing what the Master of Darkness wants from her. Cast Starring *Reeve Carney as Dorian Gray *Timothy Dalton as Sir Malcolm Murray *Eva Green as Vanessa Ives *Rory Kinnear as The Creature *Billie Piper as Brona Croft *Danny Sapani as Sembene *Harry Treadaway as Victor Frankenstein *Josh Hartnett as Ethan Chandler Guest Starring *Alun Armstrong as Vincent Brand *Olly Alexander as Fenton *Olivia Llewellyn as Mina Murray *Hannah Tointon as Maud Gunneson *Mary Stockley as Caroline Frankenstein Co-Starring *Gus Barry as Young Victor *Anthony Brophy as Alphonse *Lucas Farren as William *Nathan O'Toole as Ernest *Gavin Fowler as Simon *Martin Phillips as Stage Manager *Melissa Maria Carton as Screaming Woman (uncredited) Trivia Arc Significance Gallery Images PD-Promo-1x03-Resurrection-01-Sir-Malcolm-Vanessa.jpg PD-Promo-1x03-Resurrection-02-Victor.jpg PD-Promo-1x03-Resurrection-03-Sembene-Vanessa-Ethan-Sir-Malcolm.jpg PD-Promo-1x03-Resurrection-04-Ethan-Vanessa-Sembene-Sir-Malcolm.jpg PD-Promo-1x03-Resurrection-05-Sir-Malcolm-Vanessa.jpg PD-Promo-1x03-Resurrection-06-Vanessa-Ethan.jpg PD-Promo-1x03-Resurrection-07-Vincent.jpg PD-Promo-1x03-Resurrection-08-Victor.jpg PD-Promo-1x03-Resurrection-09-Young-Victor.jpg PD-Promo-1x03-Resurrection-10-Funeral.jpg Videos Penny Dreadful Season 1 Next on Episode 3 Penny Dreadful - 'Mina, Where Are You?' Official Clip - Season 1 Episode 3 Penny Dreadful - 'Forces Beyond Our World' Official Clip - Season 1 Episode 3 Penny Dreadful Episode 103 "The Zoo" Autopsy of a Scene Penny Dreadful - Behind 'The Creature' - Season 1 Episode 3 References Category:Episodes Category:Penny Dreadful Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes (Penny Dreadful)